Comfort and Joy
by Emono
Summary: Ted has a secret admirer, but what does Randy think? Like Ted cares. There’s only one man who can bring him out of his funk. Christmas fic! SLASH! Spoilers for Dec 22 09 ECW


**Title**: Comfort and Joy  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Jack Swagger/Ted DiBiase, faint Randy/Ted  
**Summary: **Ted has a secret admirer, but what does Randy think? Like Ted cares. There's only one man who can bring him out of his funk. Christmas fic!  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Love, some abuse, gift-giving, secret admirer, self-gratification, Christmas '09 fluff, vague spoilers for **Dec 22 09 ECW**

**AN:** This is my Christmas contribution. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, ever since I read that Swagger and Ted used to tag-team back in FCW. So that's going to play in this. A little bit of rare-pair for the holidays, and I wrote it while I was sick and in one damn sitting. Enjoy!

* * *

Legacy came back from their match, sweaty and out of breath. Beaten again, too.

Ted plopped down onto the bench, leaning back against his locker so the cold metal could sooth his heated skin. He lazily reached out and grabbed onto his duffle bag, dragging it closer so he could look for a towel. He stuck his hand inside, brow creasing when his hand touched something velvety. He pulled the bag into his lap, peering down into it curiously.

There was a jewelry box sitting there on top of his spare change of clothes, it was about the size of his fist with a small silver bow on top. He glanced up, looking between Cody and Randy as they changed. Neither were looking his way, so obviously it wasn't them. He really hoped it wasn't some pathetic rouse of Randy's to get him back somehow. No amount of gifts will ever make up for what that bastard did to him, taking advantage of him the way he did and smacking him around when he felt the urge. He was so glad the bookers were putting him in a new storyline where he got to get away from Legacy, Cody was getting on his nerves and Randy was getting increasingly handsy the more he denied the Viper.

The abusive bastard would get a smack upside the head if this was from him, that was for sure…maybe with a metal chair even.

Ted pulled the box out, half-hiding it behind his duffle bag before cracking it open. His eyes went wide at the sight he was presented with, lips parting in a silent gasp. Inside the box, nestled in a satin cushion, was a white gold watch. Roman numerals, a gliding hand, shined to perfection and perfectly sized. Ted hesitated to touch it, afraid to smudge it with his sweaty fingers, but his eyes drank it in hungrily.

"What's that?" Cody inquired, looking over to see his friend looking at something.

"Nothing" Ted said quickly, shutting the box quietly and shoving it back into the bag.

Randy glanced at him briefly, but didn't linger.

A week before Christmas and someone had gotten an early start.

**xXxXxXx**

On _RAW_ the next night, Ted found -to his dismay- he lost the match for Legacy against Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, and fucking Evan Bourne.

Randy was not pleased.

Ted was barely a few steps into Legacy's locker room before he was shoved harshly into the lockers, head knocking off the metal harshly. He turned to face his attacker, but only got a firm backhand in the mouth.

"You got pinned!" Randy hissed "_Again_."

"You both left me in the ring -by myself- _again_" Ted tried to explain calmly "It's ok to third-wheel me when we're everywhere else, but if you do it in the ring-"

He got another hit for his disobedience, cheek on fire.

"You wouldn't be a third wheel if you'd just get back in your place" Randy growled, lust in his sharp blue eyes.

"What? Underneath you again?" Ted shoved the older man away, making his way to his locker "Forget it! You don't get to fuck me _and_ beat the shit out of me in the same night, it doesn't work like that."

Randy scoffed, "Stop being a sensitive bitch, Teddy."

"Don't call me that" Ted glared at the man "Just keep it in your pants for another month, alright? Then I'll be gone from this little charade you call a team, and you can go find someone else to torment."

Cody, who had gone to see one of the trainers, thankfully wasn't there for the next words spoken.

Randy crossed his arms, a smug smirk twisting his lips, "Maybe I'll just move on to Cody. The little whore's got it hot for me, and he'd gladly take your place as my number one bitch. You never, he'll be better. He's a flexible little thing, younger than you-"

"Cut the bull" Ted rolled his eyes, opening up his locker "I know you've been fucking him for months now, back when I was oblivious to the fact you were an asshole."

Ted was ready to keep up with the banter for hours, but when he turned back to his locker he was surprised to find a shiny golden gift waiting for him there. A crimson ribbon tied it up, just big enough to be classy without being flashy. The glossy wrapping paper was smooth and perfect, touching something within him that someone would take such time to wrap him a gift.

What he didn't know was that Randy was behind him, snarling to see the gift.

"You already fucking someone else?" Randy spat.

Ted closed his locker door loudly, putting his back to it and facing the Viper, "No, actually. Seems like someone's taken a shine to me though, huh?"

"Well they can't fucking have you!" Randy barked, frustrated that he was losing his toy "You're still mine, and you damn well know it!"

"I'm not yours anymore" Ted replied, getting a hand around hi throat and pinned against his own locker for his effort "It's true! You hit me too many times, I deserve better than that and know _that_ for sure."

Randy got up in his face, that same murderous gleam in his eyes, "You aren't hearing me, boy. You're _mine_. I took your cherry, and I'll be damned if another man has what's mine."

Ted seethed when the older man cupped his ass, squeezing him hard. He let go of Randy's wrist and -instead- drew back his fist and popped the Viper in the mouth when he was least expecting it. Randy reeled from the blow, backing off a few steps.

"Oh you _wish_ you took my cherry" Ted smirked, quickly shoving all his stuff into his duffle bag (making sure to keep his present safely secure in the bag) "You act like I was in love with you or somethin'. You took advantage of me when I was twenty-four and dumb as fuck, when I was like Cody. I'm not that naïve little boy anymore, I've seen this industry and I can make it on my own. I don't need to be in your shadow anymore."

Ted hoisted his duffle over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes to find Randy still standing there and holding his jaw, "Now suck it up and get the fuck out of my way."

Randy stepped to the side, letting Ted pass.

While Ted was smirking his way down the hall and searching for a spare locker room, he didn't see the tall blonde watching him down the hall with a wistful look on his face.

**xXxXxXx**

Back at the hotel, Ted had re-booked a room for himself instead of with Cody. He flashed a hundred in the secretary's face and she immediately 'found' a single room for him. Sure, Hunter and Shawn would have to room together, but who really cared? They were knocking boots, everyone knew it.

So here Ted was, stretched out on the king size bed Shawn had specifically demanded in nothing but his old college shirt and his boxers. The TV flickered with _Dog The Bounty Hunter_, but he couldn't find it in him to pay attention. The leftovers of the carefully wrapped golden present were on the floor, the paper crinkled and the ribbon slithered about like freshly spilled blood. A box of chocolates was flicked open on the mattress, one gone.

Ted was on his back, a single chocolate held between his fingers and above his head so he could get a good look at it.

"Caramel chocolate truffles" Ted sighed, full lips quirking up "This bastard knows my weakness."

Ted brought the chocolate to his mouth, sighing in content and devouring it. These were his favorite, the only kind of special junk food he permitted himself. He took in two more, savoring each delicious bite. As he ruined his diet, he thought back to what had went down in the locker room. Randy was such a jackass, thinking he owned him and all that bullshit.

If Cody knew what kind of man Randy was…well, then they deserved each other.

//Did Randy really think he took my virginity?// Ted wondered, nibbling thoughtfully on another chocolate. He tried to bring back memories of that night, striving to remember if he'd acted like a virgin. But there'd been so much booze involved, and he _had_ been nervous. Though he wasn't as big as a fan as Cody was, it was still _Randy Orton_ giving him attention and wanting to fuck him. He'd given in so easily, but he had been _so_ damn drunk.

Ted kitten licked the caramel from his fingers, staring up at the ceiling with a smirk as he recalled his real first time. Those memories came easily to him, he knew he'd never forget it for the rest of his life. He had only been twenty-three at the time, it was just two days after his debut in FCW. He had come out in a tag-team match with Jake Hager himself (now known famously as Jack Swagger.)

Oh, Jake had looked so handsome. He was still incredibly attractive when he wasn't grinning like an idiot. It had all happened so fast, from the moment they'd won the match till when they were back in the locker room. He remembered jumping into the bigger man, hugging him fiercely, thanking him for making his debut so much fun. They were both still sweaty from the match, still pumped with adrenaline while testosterone spilled from every pore they had.

But Jake's sweet little smile and large hands had him giving into temptation, he'd leant up and kissed him right on the lips. For a guy, Jake had a soft mouth. Of course, it'd broken off the moment it started, they were in the middle of a not-so-private locker room.

But it hadn't stopped there. He'd pulled Jake in close, whispered a proposition in his ear, and that had been that. They'd gotten back to the motel somehow, not through the door before they were kissing and feeling up each other like eager teenagers.

Ted moaned in a mix of frustration and desire, cock stirring to life beneath his boxers. He shifted around on the coverlet, trying to get comfortable, but it was insistent. The too-fond memories were still alive in his mind, they still brought back old feelings. With only an ounce of shame, he worked his boxers down past his knees and wet his palm with the flat of his tongue.

Ted lost himself in those memories for a while, stroking himself as he reminisced of a better time when he had fallen in love. He moaned as he remembered how Jake's hands felt on his flesh, how thoroughly he'd been kissed, the way he bigger man had picked up on how sensitive his nipples were. Every inch of him had been worshipped like he was some Greek god of old, yet Jake had been the divine one. He'd wrung every drop of pleasure from Ted's body like he was meant to do it, he'd taken his time and made sure it was perfect from them both. It hadn't hurt at all, Jake had made sure he took it easy.

Hager was a big guy, and he could've done some serious damage if he'd felt the need.

At the thought of that big body over his, taking him completely, setting him on fire from the inside out…Ted lost it. His back slowly arched as the sensations built up, a keening whimper escaping his lips as he indulged his fantasy. Like a hard wave crashing onto the yielding shore, warmth erupted over his fist. He sighed in satisfaction as the pressure eased the pleasure flowed through him, he slowly let go of himself and melted into the mattress.

Damn it, he needed that.

//The real thing would've been better though// Ted tried not to pout, staring up at the ceiling as he also remembered what happened after all the pleasure. He found himself in love with Jake, wanting to spend every waking hour with him, wanting to cling to him. But he was young, and the more reasonable part of his brain told him it was only because the man had taken his virginity. So he made up an excuse, told Jake that he didn't want to be tied down to someone who would never make a name for himself. He spat so many horrible things, each one more painful than the next. Bottom line…he told Jake that he was nothing, and DiBiase could never love a nobody.

Breaking Jake's heart was the single hardest thing he'd ever done.

But the one thing that kept Ted hoping, one thing that kept his eyes straying to Jake whenever he saw him in the locker room. Even after being so cruelly rejected, Jake told him that he was pretty damn sure he was in love with him. Apparently he had been admiring him for a long time, and had wanted last night to happen

Jake had told him flat out that one day he'd make a name for himself, all for Ted's love.

That touched Ted so deeply that he'd never forgotten that promise, and he watched as Jake grew up and did make a name for himself. Sure, it was as a heel, but no one was perfect. Jake was a serious competitor now, he could take down almost every guy on the roster. He had even proved he could bench press Paul do to a bet. God, was something fierce to behold. Of course, being a perfectionist, Jake never did anything half-hearted. When he did something, when he wanted something, he went at it with all his passion and determination.

Jake had never pushed him either, he seemed to have settled for a quiet approach of polite hellos and offering to have breakfast with him on Sundays. That was a ritual Ted always looked forward to. Whenever they staying at a hotel on Sunday mornings, Ted would get a text promptly at six in the morning. They would both get down there before anyone else and have breakfast together. Somehow Jake always managed to sweet talked their current hotel cooks into making them a little something. It could just be muffins and sausage, but he always had fresh coffee on the table by the time Ted got there. He'd asked the other blonde on several occasions why he continued to do this, but Jake always just gave him this cute little grin and shrugged.

Then when he started sleeping with Randy, Jake would always inquire in on the near-violent marks that were left by the night before. Of course, Ted would always brush it off, but Jake knew. Something in his eyes told him he knew all about what was going on behind closed doors. Yet when he told Jake not to push it, he simply replied _'You deserve better, Bear'_ and dropped it.

Ted laughed softly, "…Bear…"

A silly little nickname Jake called him when he was feeling playful, something that should've bothered him but didn't. That first night when they tag-teamed, someone had shouted _'Give them hell, Teddy!'_ and Jake had seen the way he'd cringed.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I hate that name."_

Jake had prodded him in the ribs, grinning, _"What? You don't like being called Teddy?"_

"_I'm not a stuffed animal, damn it!"_

So from then on, Jake called him 'Bear', just to annoy him. But it was a better alternative than 'Teddy', that was for damn sure. And over the past four years it had really started to grow on him, but only from Jake. Unlike Cody -who had about a dozen nicknames- he was proud of his name and liked to be called that.

Ted sat up, shedding his shirt and wiping up the mess he'd made. He tossed it to the floor when he was done, ready to have some more chocolate to forget everything. His eyes fell onto the box sitting on his side table, the one with the watch inside.

"Well at least _somebody_ loves me" Ted reached out and took the box into his hands, cracking it open to gaze at the beautiful watch. It really was a thing to be worn and cared for, a gift he felt like someone had looked at and known it was for him. He had a weakness for silver…and his latch watch got broken when he wore it to the ring in his street clothes and ended up cracking it off the corner of the mat.

Not to mention that as a DiBiase his tastes ran high, and this was expensive.

Ted eased the watch from it's satin cushion, gazing down at it with a small smile. His fingers brushed underneath it, smile disappearing as he felt something there. He turned it over in his hand, peering closely to find something engraved on the smooth surface.

"What the…?"

_To Bear,  
__With Love_

Ted physically choked on air, unable to let go of the watch or stop himself from re-reading the engraving.

No…_fucking_…way.

**xXxXxXx**

Jake was psyched about his little 'homecoming' back on ECW. He got some more airtime, he got to mess with Helms, and he even got a match with Yoshi Tatsu. Damn, that guy kicked his ass, but he sure as hell went down fighting. He was making his way backstage, rotating his arm. The muscle ached a little, but it was nothing too serious.

The only reason he did it tonight because this was the only night _RAW_ and _ECW_'s schedules crossed over long enough for them to shoot _ECW_'s show while he did two house shows for his brand. They were pushing him hard, but his body could take it. Some of the people from his own roster were wandering around as well, though some of the bigger stars had already left for home.

//It's total bull they have us working on Christmas// Jake mentally grumbled, spacing out a bit as he tried to mentally plan out the next few days. Hell, his next few hours. He had to shower and get the hell out of his wrestling gear. He didn't see the man stalking up on him, but he did feel two solid hands land on his shoulders and yank him backwards. Flailing a bit, he was dragged back and to the left into a smaller hall. He whipped around, ready to snap at whoever had dared put their hands on him, but stopped and tried not to gulp dramatically when he saw who was there.

Pretty, pretty Ted…standing there with his hands on his hips and a fierce glare on his face. He was in his common clothes, though with his sway and status he should've been home by now. But damn, despite the glare, he looked amazing. The first few buttons of his crisp white shirt were undone, revealing smooth tan flesh. He filled that shirt out nicely, it brought a smirk to his own face.

But now wasn't the time to smirk.

"Jake" Ted held up his wrist, showing off his stunning new watch "Did you give me this?"

"You figured it out already?" Jake should've known the other was as smart as they came, their intelligence matching. They'd both been to college, had the best education, and they were both strong as bulls. Ted was his match in every way, and he wouldn't deny that he still loved him.

He lowered his wrist, "And the other gift?"

Jake smirked, crossing his wrists in front of him in an almost arrogant way, "I know they're your favorite."

"Why are you doing this?" Ted inquired, though there wasn't a hint of anger in his voice "Why now of all times? I just broke up with Randy, I'm not ready for-"

"Don't act like what you had was an actual relationship" Jake scoffed, giving the other an incredulous look "That jerk didn't love you at all, Ted. He beat the hell out of you."

Ted flinched, "I-I know that, ok? But still…"

"I wanted to get you a few Christmas presents, is that so bad?" Jake inquired, stepping closer "I just wanted to make you smile, ok? I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Ted huffed, "You didn't do anything wrong, damn it. I just…I dunno. You're one of the last people I trust here, and now you're doing _this_."

"What?" the blonde snapped "Showing you that I still love you? Is caring about you a sign that I'm up to something? I didn't even expect you to remember or figure out it was me."

"How could I not?" Ted all but growled, emotions building up "You're the only one that calls me by that _stupid_ nickname."

Ted turned away from the larger man, crossing his arms and hoping he would just go away. He was getting too emotional, too vulnerable. He was on edge, that was all. He'd never shed a tear the entire time he was with Randy, not even through the worst of the beatings, and it was starting to effect him.

"Jesus, Ted, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake's very heart was hurting, he felt like Ted was tearing out his heart again like he had four years ago "I'm just trying to show you that you're not alone, that I'm here for you. But I can't get to you - no one can get to you - because you've become this…this…" Jake clawed his hands together in frustration "Emotionless _rock_. You have these walls all around you and I can't even see over them anymore. You've gotten so cold, and you act so strong that no one can-"

"Strong?" Ted whipped around, frustrated tears in his eyes "Did anyone ever stop to think that maybe I'm _tired_ of being strong? I am so sick of being the damn rock, of being the conscious, of being the responsible one. I was bound by frivolous religious beliefs for half my life. And for the past year and a half, the only one who's bothered to see if I'm lonely took advantage of me. I've been beaten and humiliated and bled to the point where I couldn't walk! I don't want to be strong anymore!"

Jake looked on in horror as Ted came down like a house of cards, and he rushed forward and took the blonde into his arms, "Shh, Bear, it's ok."

"No it's not!" Ted all but screamed, pushing at the man's chest weakly "Everyone just let him do it! People knew the way he smacked me around, and no one wanted to stand up to him because he's a Superstar!"

Ted collapsed into the embrace, resting his forehead against the man's collarbone, "I just want to have someone who'll tell me it's all going to be ok and I'll believe them."

Jake cupped his face, tilting his head up so he could gaze into those brilliant sapphire eyes, "Bear, listen to me…it's all going to be ok."

Ted bit his lower lip, drawling lowly, "Shit…why do I believe you?"

Ted pulled him down into an eager kiss, moaning as he got his first taste of this man in years. Jake responded enthusiastically, large arms circling around the blonde's hips and bringing him closer. It was the heated, drawn out make-out session they'd been not-so-secretly craving. They kneaded at each other's mouths like they were starving, hands grasping tightly enough to leave bruises.

"I lied then" Ted admitted, pulling away as he threaded his fingers into hay-blonde hair "I said all that horrible stuff to you back then to push you away. You know that was all bullshit, don't you?"

Jake's bright smile came back, "Really?"

"Yeah, you jackass" Ted was smiling through his unshed tears, looking down at the floor briefly before he shoved at the blonde's chest "You took my virginity, ya know? I really liked you, and it freaked me out. So I told you…well, I didn't mean it."

Jake knew about the v-card thing, but he had no idea about the other, "You don't care about me making a name for myself?"

"I didn't give a shit about that."

Jake stole a chaste kiss, still smiling, "Half the time, the only reason I kept pushing myself was because of you. I've been trying to impress you all this time…and you really didn't care?"

"Well, maybe I care" Ted wet his lips enticingly, feeling that large body line up with his as he pulled him closer "Just a little bit."

Their kiss was slower this time, hands staying above the waist as the edge was taken off. After a few slow minutes, Jake suddenly pulled away.

Ted looked hurt, "What're you-"

"I've got one more present for you" Jake stated insistently, taking the other's hand and pulling him out into the hall. Ted wiped at his eyes self-consciously, but followed willingly as the bigger man led him God-knows-where. They must've made three turns before Jake found him, Randy Orton talking rather closely to Cody by some equipment.

Jake turned to Ted, leaning down and kissing his cheek, "Stay here?"

Ted nodded, curiosity peaked.

Jake walked further down the hall, going right up to Randy without an ounce of hesitation. He was pointedly ignored, but he didn't care. He maneuvered himself about a step behind Randy, making sure the other blonde had a good view. Once he was sure, Jake cleared his throat loudly before tapping Randy's shoulder. The star growled lowly, Cody's face twisting up in annoyance. With another tap, the Viper gave in.

"What the hell do you want, Lispy?" Randy turned in time to get a swift punch in the jaw, all Jake's power backed up behind it. Randy collapsed to the floor, dazed, disorientated. Cody gave a startled cry, flattening himself against the wall.

"That was for Ted" Jake stated calmly, turning Randy over onto his back with a push of a heel "And this? This is from me personally."

With a loud grunt, Jake drove his heel straight down into the older man's ribs. Randy nearly sat up in pain, eyes bulging out of his head as his breath was stolen from him rather violently. The blonde glared at Cody, daring him to do something, but the younger man simply cowered under the threat of being harmed.

Ted gaped as Jake walked straight back to him, taking him by the arm and leading him away. They were nearly at the locker room before he got his voice back.

"W-What the hell was that?" Ted stuttered out, disbelief on his face "You did _not_ just do that, didja ya?"

"_That_…was your third Christmas present" Jake stated evenly, stopping and giving the smaller blonde a proper look "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Bear. You gotta be serious about this."

"About what?"

"About us."Ted felt his ears burn, running his tongue along his top teeth only to taste the other man on them.

Jake's smile fell, his heart soon following, "You…don't want there to be an us, do you?"

Ted was quiet for some time, and the other took it what it was for. He turned to leave, hoping to lick his wounds in private and try again later. A hand shot out, seizing his wrist and stopping him in his tracks. He bit his lip, hoping not to be hurt again.

"Jake…" Ted began softly "We should have breakfast together tomorrow."

Jake faced him, smiling brokenly.

Ted tugged him closer, laying his other hand along his firm pec, "…in bed."

Jake broke into a grin, eyes taking on a seductive gleam, "I can get down with that."

"You better" Ted snapped his teeth playfully "Because you made a pretty big promise to me. I expect to be shown how treasured I am, how much I mean to you…"

Ted tugged him down, voice all but a breathy whisper, "_All_…_night_…_long_. You got me?"

Jake nodded, eager to be giving a chance to prove himself (even in this aspect), "You'll never want another."

"You've got hours to prove it to me, baby."

* * *

**This fic took *checks time* eight hours to write. Take that, Santa Clause.**

**Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
